


Where's the sportscandy?

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Lazytown Prompts [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, like damn sport what u thinking, my tags don't represent my writing pls give me a chance, sport scared robbie to no end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Prompt: Sportarobbie featuring Character A opens the shower curtain, "Hey character B- stop screaming, it's just me, do we have any Doritos left?





	Where's the sportscandy?

Sportacus was rummaging Robbie’s cabinets and fridge, hoping to find something he would be able to eat. They had been dating for a while and he knew Robbie had started keeping sportscandy in his liar for Sportacus, but he could not find it.

He looked through all the cabinets and found more mechanical parts than actual food, oddly enough. He couldn’t remember when Robbie had started storing all his extra parts in the kitchen, but he didn’t put it past him.

Sportacus sighed, he’d have to ask Robbie where he put all the sportscandy,. He turned to Robbie’s chair, only to be reminded that Robbie was in the shower.

He went to the bathroom door and slowly opened it to hopefully alert Robbie of his presence. He didn’t want to scare his boyfriend into breaking his leg, after all.

Unfortunately, Robbie was singing in the shower and didn’t notice the door opening. He didn’t even notice when Sportacus called out his name. Sportacus didn’t know this, just assuming Robbie heard and didn’t want to respond.

That was how Robbie ended up on the floor of the shower while clutching his chest after a high pitched scream.

Sportacus was panicking, trying to pick Robbie up and make sure he was okay, but Robbie was pushing him off and reassuring him he was okay “if only you’d get off me!”

“What were you thinking, Sportaloon?” Robbie demanded. He tried to brush himself off before he remembered he was in the shower.

Sportacus looked down, ashamed of himself for scaring Robbie. “Well, I just wanted to ask you where the sportscandy was.”

“You almost killed me for that?”

“I couldn’t find it,” Sportacus said. He felt a blush creeping up, but he willed it back down.

Robbie sighed and quickly told him before shooing him out of the bathroom.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again or I’ll stop keeping sportscandy here!” he threatened as Sportacus walked out, but Sportacus only smiled.


End file.
